disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Johnson
Jeremy Johnson is a character from Phineas and Ferb. He is the love interest of Candace Flynn, and the brother of Suzy Johnson. He often comes over to the Flynn-Fletcher House to enjoy Phineas and Ferb's large projects. Mitchel Musso confirmed in a Disney Channel spot that Jeremy returns Candace's feelings for him. Also, if Candace is angry about her brothers, once Jeremy comes for a visit, Candace's feelings seem to be soothed. His normal greetings to Candace tend to be "Hey, Candace", (to which she responds: "Hi, Jeremy.") and "Uh... Candace?" He works part-time at the Mr. Slushy Dawg fast food chain, which Candace frequently visits just to see him. He is also the lead singer and guitarist for the band Jeremy and Incidentals. Personality Jeremy is a fairly relaxed individual, not letting himself getting hung up on the little details. If he feels nervous whenever he asks Candace out, it never really shows. He enjoys Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, from downloading their songs to going to their car wash with his mom's car. Relationships Candace Flynn It is known that Jeremy likes Candace because, preceding the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance, Jeremy was waiting for Candace to ask him. Sometimes Candace thinks that she's on a date with Jeremy when they hang out. Jeremy almost always wants to hang out with Candace. He has asked Candace out on a date several times now. Candace and Jeremy are currently in a relationship, though it was never officially established that they became a couple. Creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh have stated that that episode is set to air during Season 3. Jeremy also signed Candace's arm cast with a drawing of their initials together in a heart. In the museum, Jeremy pointed out to Candace that a fossil with their initials carved together in a heart was his favorite exhibit. Jeremy doesn't give Candace a nickname because he likes her name. Although he often seems confident, Jeremy is just as nervous about wanting to date Candace as she is with him. He canceled one of their dates in order to earn more money for a big surprise, and asked Phineas and Ferb for help when she entered them in a big televised dance contest. During their winter vacation, Candace tricks him into writing a letter to Santa so she could see what he wanted for Christmas. Candace's plan fails as he gives his letter to a postman. On Christmas Eve, he tells her that he sold his guitar to pay for the earrings he bought for Candace, and she gives him what he wanted for Christmas, a silver guitar. They embrace each other, bonding closer for the shared experience. Jeremy does not seem to understand that Candace is out to get Phineas and Ferb in trouble, as she quickly sets her threats aside whenever he shows up (Got Game?) or when Jeremy is directly involved with their plans. (Nerdy Dancin') Though there have been several instances where Candace focuses on getting them in trouble despite that fact that she is with Jeremy. In a Disney Channel promo advertising the series, Mitchel Musso, the voice of Jeremy, confirmed that Jeremy really does have feelings for Candace: "Jeremy definitely likes Candace, but she doesn't know that Jeremy likes her. In the long run, at the very end of the day, it would all work out, because he cares for her just like she cares for him. It's just all about being yourself." Suzy Johnson Jeremy calls Suzy his favorite girl and is completely unaware of the evil side she shows towards Candace. Although she revealed an above average intelligence for a preschooler to Jeremy once, he was too distracted by Candace fleeing to fully catch this inconsistency. Coltrane Jeremy and Coltrane appear to be very good friends, like how Candace and Stacy are good friends, though not much is known about their friendship. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "The Baljeatles") Stacy Hirano Stacy is shown to be friends with Jeremy, and also nicknamed her as "Staceru", which angers Candace. ("The Baljeatles") Phineas and Ferb Jeremy is known to like their inventions, and has stated he thinks they're pretty cool. He once came to Phineas and Ferb for help on dancing. However, he has stated to have preferred Slushy Burger over their attempt at organizing a romantic dinner. Jenny Jeremy has a good friend attitude towards Jenny but currently not is much known about them being "BFF's" because Jenny does not appear in the series much as the other teens. Perry the Platypus In "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", it is revealed that Perry is Jeremy's favorite platypus. In "The Lizard Whisperer", Jeremy doesn't know Perry is in Doofenshmirtz's place and doesn't know he's hiding. Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz Jeremy interacted with them once. He helped Doofenshmirtz summon the aliens and visited Monogram where he nearly exposed the animals' secret. Songs that Jeremy has sung *Do Nothing Day *Thank You Santa *Tree-Related Wish Gallery JeremyOnStage.jpg|Jeremy on guitar JeremyBalancingAct.jpg|Jeremy, in his Slushy Dawg uniform, doing a balancing act JeremyHoldingCandace.jpg|Jeremy with Candace in his arms. JeremyAndColtrane.jpg|Jeremy with his pal Coltrane JeremyAtXmas.jpg|Jeremy at Christmastime JeremyPlayingTambourine.jpg|Jeremy playing the tambourine CandaceJeremy18.jpg|Jeremy taking Candace on a date CandaceJeremyFormal-HD.jpg|Jeremy taking Candace to the cotillion JeremyPuttingCandacesShoeOn.jpg|Does this look familiar? Candice-and-jeremy.jpg Love.jpg CandaceJeremyPhoneCall.jpg Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Blondes Category:Lovers